One Night In Carthak
by Hannah Salmalin
Summary: Formally one night in carthak changed everything. Story where Daine And Numair get drunk in carthak with... consequences.
1. Default Chapter

_**One Night in Carthak changed everything**_

**This is the first few chapters. I have decided not to put my next chapter up yet though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but the plot, Aram, Mishnahn and all the students at the university. Oh and the families in Snowsdale. Everything else belongs to the greatest author in the universe-Tamora Pierce - All hail!!!!**

**Note. I have changed several things in here so my hard copy is slightly different to my internet copy. I changed it so you would hopefully understand better.**

Remembrance 

Daine stared back at him, tears running down her face, the wind whipping her hair around aimlessly. Suddenly he grinned and put his arm around the blonde beside him. He grinned and waved and turned his back on her and...

Daine sat up pouring sweat. Why did that dream still torment her?

Years had passed since she had left Carthak. Years since her teacher had left her. She remembered it like it was happening then and there.

_She skipped into Numair's bedchamber. He was lying on the bed staring blankly at the book in front of him._

"_Are you packed yet? We leave tomorrow," she asked him_

_He grabbed her arm as he sat up "Magelet, I think you should sit down," he sat her down next to him_

"_What is it Numair?" she asked, her blue-grey eyes worried as she sat down_

"_Well, you know how Varice and I used to be together? Well, now that Ozorne's gone I'm no longer a criminal here,"_

_She stared at him telling him to get to the point_

"_What I'm trying to say is that I've decided to stay in Carthak,"_

"_What?" she whispered. Tears started to run down her face. "You mean you're staying here? Why?"_

"_Well, my magelet, I've missed Carthak and the university. I have wanted to come back for years. Now I can. We can still write and I'll visit you. We are still friends. I hope you understand,"_

"_I hate you. I'm not your magelet. I never want to see you again. We are no longer friends," sobbed Daine "Good bye... Master Salmalín," and with that she turned away from him and left Numair alone in his bedchamber._

A thunderclap interrupted her thoughts. Her door opened and a little shadow ran to her bed. It curled up in her arms

"What's the matter Aram?" she crooned to her son.

He looked up at her tearfully "The storm is scaring me," he whined "Can I stay in your bed, Ma?"

She grinned "Of course you can,"

He climbed under her covers and curled up next to her. He quickly fell asleep.

Daine looked her son, Aram. He was beautiful. He had Numair's dark brown eyes and her own smoky brown hair. He was strongly built for all that he was five. He reminded her so much of his father. He spoke like him and had his strong, black coloured Gift. Too bad his Da didn't know that he had a son.

It had happened when they were in Carthak. Numair and Daine had both gotten very drunk. They shared a bed that night and Daine had gotten pregnant. Neither of them remembered it but there was no other way it could have happened.

She'd been back in Tortall a month when she thought there was something wrong.

She got Alanna to confirm her worst fears. She was pregnant. At _15_. To _Numair_.

Sure, Aram barely noticed not having a father but Daine had not wanted that for her child. She had grown up being tormented for being a bastard. It seemed she had passed that bad luck onto her son.

But Daine and Aram were lucky. Alanna, Thayet, Buri and Onua were his foster aunts and spoiled him rotten. George, Jonathon, Lindhall and Sarge were his foster uncles and loved him dearly. They made sure no one ever called Aram a bastard or Daine a slut.

For this Daine was incredibly grateful. She wasn't sure what she would have done without them.

One problem had been money at first because Daine had to stop working for Onua. Now she looked after animals and healed them. For a fee that is. She hated not being able to work and having to charge a fee to heal animals but in two years, when Aram turned seven he would start attending the university for mages. Daine would be able to work again. She couldn't wait. But now all she wanted was to sleep.

9 years later:

14 year old Aram Veralidainesri (Pronounced Ver-ral-id-ans-ri) ran along the corridors of Tortall's Royal University

"Hurry upMishnahn!" he shouted. His books dropped and Aram swore. Mishnahn Eely caught up breathless and helped him pick up his books.

"Do you think Master Thom will be mad that we're a little late?" She joked grinning.

"A little?!" Aram exclaimed "We're half a bell late!"

"I was joking," she said laughing. She stood up and they started running again. She was tall for her 14 years but nowhere as near as tall as her best friend Aram. Ever since they'd joined the university seven years ago they'd been considered weird. Aram for always experimenting with his gift and wild magic. Mishnahn for just being, well, odd. They were also the only bastard's in the whole university.

They were the best of friends and nothing could come between them. Not even lovers. Aram had recently become interested in girls and Mishnahn in boys. They were over-protective of each other and always made time for each other.

They ran into their classroom and slowly approached Master Thom.

"I wait with bated breath for your excuses for being, what, half a bell late," he said sarcastically. He'd inherited his mothers, the Lioness', sharp tongue

"They were probably in the library making out," muttered someone. Mishnahn glared at the other five students in their class. She was fairly sure that it was Jerel of Tirragen.

"We were in the library but we uh, kinda fell asleep," murmured Aram, blushing

"Both of you?" asked Master Thom

"No. I fell asleep," replied Mishnahn "Aram came to find me and, well, he had trouble finding me. It's my fault,"

"Ah-ha. Well, you can both see me after class. Sit down. Now as I was saying Black Robe Mage Numair Salmalín will be arriving from Carthak in a few weeks. We are lucky enough that he will be coming into our class and will be teaching for a lesson. I expect that you will all be on your best behaviour and will be early to class,"

Then he went on talking about some of the types of Gift.

"Do you know much about that Salmalín guy?" Mishnahn asked Aram

He shook his head "All I know is that my Ma _really_ hates him and that he's really powerful. Now we should listen. Ma will kill me if I get into any more trouble,"

Mishnahn grinned at him.

**So pplz whadda ya think 4 my first fanfic. Please r/r but no flames. Should I keep going? If I get 5 good reviews I'll keep going. If not I'll still keep going n e way. Just out of spite. Muahahaha

* * *

** Homecoming 

The ship swayed and Numair got sick over the edge of the boat. He was glad he was coming back to Tortall after all these years. He had just escaped from Varice. He was free at last. He was nervous about retuning

All of his friends in Tortall hated him. Weeks after the Tortallan Delegation had left he had received angry letters from all of his and Daine's friends. He had sent letters to all of them and over the years he still did. He never got any replies but he suspected that most of them ended up in the fire.

Recently he had sent a letter to all of them saying that he would be returning to Tortall. Only Thom of Pirates Swoop had replied and said he couldn't wait.

Neither could Numair.

* * *

"Now Aram, I am rather disappointed in this," commented Aram's mother, Daine "I would have thought that your father being who he is, you could be more dedicated to your work," despite her annoyance she grinned "But because you're _my_ son I understand. I just hope that you do better in the future,"

Aram had just given his Ma a note from Master Thom, saying that his grades were dropping. Now they sat in her chambers at the palace, talking.

"Ma, who _is _my Da?" he asked

Daine just shook her head, as always "I'll tell you one day,"

"Ma!!! I'm 14 nearly 15!! I have a right to know,"

"I'll tell you on your 15th birthday. How's that?" she asked

He glared at her and finally said "Fine. But that's promised?"

She nodded and they sat down for their weekly meditation.

* * *

"Guess what?" Mishnahn asked Aram excitedly on the way to class

"What?" he grumbled

"We're gonna be early. For Master Salmalín's lesson,"

"Uh-huh," Aram was distracted. In a week he'd be 15. He'd finally find out who his Da was. He'd tried guessing over the years, but he didn't look like anyone in Tortall _he_ knew.

They entered the classroom. Mater Thom was talking to a tall man with black hair. The tall man was wearing a black silk robe and white silk shirt and black silk breeches. He was tan with black eyes. They reminded him of his own.

"Ah Miss Mishnahn, Master Aram early for once," said Master Thom "I'm pleased to introduce Black Robe Mage Numair Salmalín. Numair these are two of my students Aram and Mishnahn. The troublemakers of the university,"

Aram bowed and Mishnahn curtsied to the black robe mage. They blushed when he mentioned there skill at creating trouble.

"That's not right Master Thom," argued Aram "trouble just seems to like us,"

Thom and Numair grinned. Aram looked at Numair; he was staring at him. Their eyes met. Numair's eyes changed from friendly to confused. They were _his_ eyes. Aram's were searching him, just wondering what he was like. Numair shook his head.

"What's your surname?" Numair asked casually

"Veralidainesri, sir, I mean Master,"

"Veralidainesri? From the name Veralidaine," he stuttered over Veralidaine

Aram nodded

"Who's your father? If you don't mind me asking,"

Aram was about to say he didn't know when Jerel and his friends came into the classroom. Aram went and sat beside Mishnahn.

Numair did a great lesson on words of power. The lesson ended and Numair asked "Aram, could I please speak to you?"

Aram nodded and told Mishnahn he'd meet her later.

"How can I help you Master Salmalín?" he asked, wondering what he could have done wrong this time.

"Please, just Numair. Is your mother by any chance the Wildmage Daine Sarrasri?"

Aram wondered why he was asking such personal questions of him "Yes,"

"I was wondering if I could speak to her,"

"You know her?"

"I was... rather close to her a while ago,"

"Alright I take you to see her,"

* * *

Daine was in her room. She'd just finished helping Onua for the day and was brushing her hair when Aram came in.

"Hello Ma. I have someone here to see you," he told her informally

She raised her eyebrows and sat down. Aram let, oh gods, Numair in.

He looked nervous at seeing her.

"Is this who wanted to see me?" She asked her son sourly

He nodded "Yup,"

"Could you give us a moment alone?"

"Yeah all right. I have lots of work to do anyway,"

He left.

"Daine," breathed Numair and strode across the room to hug her

She backed away looking livid at him

"Come off it Daine. You can't still be mad at me," he said, suddenly annoyed

"I am and I have every right to be. You left me to raise our son on my own and then you show up 15 years later and expect me to just forgive and forget,"

"_Our_ son?"

"Yes Numair, _our_ son," she snapped

He sat down heavily on the bed "When?"

"The night before I left. All I know is that we both got drunk and one thing led to another and now _I_ have a son. A _fatherless_ son," she was yelling

"But I didn't know. I can't remember that night,"

"Neither do I, but you have a son,"

"If one of you just replied to one, just _one_ of my letters maybe I would've known. I would have come back," he complained his voice getting softer and gruffer as he choked back tears. It had hurt that all of his friends had sided with Daine. Apparently they'd had a fight.

"What letters?"

"I've sent you at least 16 letters every year since you left,"

"I never got them. I thought you'd forgotten me," she whispered

"I would never forget you, magelet. Never ever. I didn't choose to stay though. Sit down,"

She sat but at the far end of her bed.

"It, it was Varice. The thing that told you I was staying was a simulacrum. I had mentioned to Varice that I wished I could stay with the library and her. She took it to heart and drugged me. Then she made a simulacrum and told you those things. I woke up a week after you'd left. Soon I got letters from everyone here saying that if I valued my life I would never return to Tortall. But I had to tell you,"

"Why didn't you come back sooner then?"

"Varice imprisoned me. She allowed me to send letters out though. As long as I told no-one where I was. All letters came via her. I only received one apart from the first few. That was from Thom,"

Daine just sat on the bed staring at the floor.

"I never stopped loving you Daine. I never stopped missing you," he said softly.

He got up and kissed her forehead and left the room. He pulled open the door and Aram fell to the floor.

"Aram!" yelled Daine "What were you doing?"

"Listening. Ma, is he my Da?"

She glared at Numair, breathing hard before saying "Yes. Yes Numair is your biological father. But he is not your Da. You two are _not_ to have _anything_ to do with each other,"

"**WHAT!!!" **they both yelled

"I mean it. Numair- you are going back to Carthak as soon as possible and will not return. Aram- he ignored you for 15 years. He left me to raise you on my own. I don't want you to have anything to do with him,"

"But he's my son! I didn't know he existed. I don't even remember that night. I want to make it up," Numair yelled

Daine glared at him and said softly "Get out,"

Aram wasn't sure how he felt. Numair was his father but not is Da? He needed to think so he shape shifted to a black hawk and flew out the window. He would go north. And he would not come back.

* * *

Confused 

Aram flew.

He couldn't believe how much he missed this.

After an accident when he was 12 he said that he'd never shape shift again. Now he was in his favourite shape. The black hawk.

It symbolised freedom.

Authority.

Power. None of the things he had.

Things kept going over in his mind. Things that weren't even relative to this.

He kept thinking of Mishnahn. Her pale face, her black hair, her green eyes.

Then he'd think of Numair. His father. The father who never knew he existed.

Daine. His wonderful yet horrible mother.

He thought about the pranks he'd pulled in his life.

He thought about his aunts and uncles.

Aram wasn't sure how long he flew but he knew it was at least three days.

But it was more than his body could handle.

By the end of the fourth day he lost control of his shape. He lost consciousness and plummeted, in his naked human form, down into a Gallan forest.

* * *

Numair left Daine's room. He couldn't believe this. He had had a son for 15 years and he had not known. Daine wouldn't forgive him and he was also forbidden to even see his own child. No, not child. His teenager.

He slowly made his way back to the university. He slowly packed most of his things before making his way to the library. Mishnahn ran over to him

"Master Salmalín, have you seen Aram? He hasn't come back yet. He said he'd help me with some work and he never breaks his promises. If he goes to see a girl he sends me a speaking spell saying he can't come,"

"He seemed pretty angry this afternoon. Maybe he just went for a walk,"

She shook her head "Speaking spell,"

He grasped her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze "I'm sure that he'll be back by tomorrow morning. Can you please tell him that I wish I could get to know him and that I'm sorry,"

"Alright. What for?"

Numair shook his head "Doesn't matter. Oh does Aram, talk about his Ma a lot?"

"Yes,"

"Well has he ever mentioned Daine being with a lover?"

"Yes. A man named Perin tried to marry her about seven years ago. Daine refused him, which is strange,"

"Why?"

"Well, firstly he's from a high class merchant family and plus he seemed to care about Aram and Daine. But, apparently, she said her heart belonged to someone from her past. I don't understand though. I would have thought that if this person truly loved her he would have married her. She said that he didn't ever know of her feelings and he left before she could tell him," Mishnahn babbled

"Oh, alright. Well if I see Aram I'll tell him you're looking for him,"

"Thank-you Master Salmalín,"

Mishnahn walked off, leaving a very confused Numair (A/n: he's confused coz he found out Daine loved a man that had left her. He's wondering if it might have been him.)

* * *

Please Forgive Me 

Numair wandered around the palace, memorising it. This would probably be the last time he ever saw it. He was leaving tomorrow. He was sick of it here. No one was rude to him. They were curt. He didn't want to leave but he didn't have a choice.

He had soon learnt that it was Onua who had kept all of Numair's letters to Daine.

Daine. He had to go say good bye to her. He had to get her to at least let him speak to his son.

He made his way to her room. He let himself in. She sat on a window seat crying into her apron

"I've lost them. I've lost them both," she kept weeping over and over again.

Numair hated to see her like this. He put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around.

"Oh Numair," she blubbered

He sat down and put an arm around her and she sobbed into his shirt

"Hush sweetling, what's the matter? Who have you lost?"

"A-a-Aram and y-you. Aram's gone. He went missing the day after he found out. And then you'll be gone tomorrow," she sobbed

"You mean you'll miss me?" Numair asked softly

"Y-y-yes. I never stopped missing you. I don't want you to go;" Numair's heart leapt at this but was wrenched when she said "But I hate you. You put me through hell and, and, I hate you,

"And Aram's missing. I've never been apart from him for so long. He's not even in Tortall or Jon would've found him. Oh where could he be?"

He held her tightly. He savoured every moment of it. The last time he could _remember_ holding each other was after Daine had destroyed the palace in Carthak

"I'm sorry Numair, for being such a bitch. But it hurt, the way you stayed in Carthak. It wasn't easy. Raising Aram. He reminded me of you. Please don't go,"

Numair shook his head "I'm the one who should be sorry. It's just that I didn't know. I should leave though. Everyone hates me here,"

"They don't Numair, especially not Alanna and George. I think the only reason they do is because you got me pregnant and then stayed in Carthak. _I _told them to be rude to you. I don't know why. But please stay. At least till I find Aram. I couldn't stand to lose you both,"

She then did something which surprised them both and delighted Numair. She kissed him, very gently on the lips. Numair kissed her back, just as gently. He kissed her once more and pulled his face away a few inches.

"Don't stop," she whispered and he kissed her again, this time more passionately. He pulled away after a minute and asked raggedly

"Do you have a charm to stop you getting pregnant again?" She nodded and kissed him.

Their kisses got more sensual and longer. What came next made Daine happier than she had been in the past 15 years. Still kissing her, Numair picked Daine up and carried her to her bed. He laid her down so that she was comfortable and then he lay down beside her. When they broke the kiss they grinned at each other

"I love you Daine. Even if I hadn't been drunk that night I would have done that eventually,"

"So would I. I love you,"

He kissed her again. Daine trembled when he started to kiss her jaw line and neck. He slowly undid the lacings of her dress. Daine undid his shirt and pulled it off.

Soon they were in nothing but their undergarments.

Then Numair realised what was happening and pulled away. Daine grabbed his arm.

"Daine, this isn't right," he whispered hoarsely

"Numair, this should have happened years ago. You wanted me to forgive you. I've forgiven you. Please, let's pick up where we left off," she pleaded with her eyes

He sighed and sent magic flying around the room. It locked the doors and windows. It closed the hangings on her bed and soundproofed them.

He leant over her. He kissed her gently. Daine put her hand on his cheek, so whenever his lips left hers she guided them back to her own.

She let him finally move his lips away. He kissed her neck and the area above her chest. The next few hours passed in a blur.

Daine knew that this was the man she had always loved and always would. When Numair had finished bedding her, they lay there in each others arms, all worries forgotten.

* * *

Lost 

Aram ached. Every inch of him throbbed. He could here voices around him. He opened his eyes. He was in a small bed in a large room. Four people stood around a fire at the end of the room.

"Mamma, he's awake," cried a little boy that Aram hadn't realised was beside him.

A large woman walked over with a mug with steam coming from it

"Drink," she ordered

He obeyed and gasped. Not only was the drink hot but it was disgusting.

"Now, boy, what's your name and what were you doing in the forest naked?"

"My name is Aram Veralidainesri. I have wild magic so I can shape shift to an animal. But when I do I lose my clothes,"

"Ah,"

A boy tugged at the nightshirt he wore "You sayd Veral-something-sri,"

"My mother is Veralidaine Sarrasri. I didn't find out who my father was until a few days ago,"

A man stroked his beard "Sarrasri? That sounds familiar,"

"My Ma grew up near a place called Snowsdale until bandits killed her family,"

"Oh I remember. She was a bastard. Her mother was a healer. Yes, then she went crazy when the bandits destroyed her home. She saved my wife. Me, I don't think he's crazy. Besides she was a sweet li'l thing," the man drawled

"She wasn't crazy. Her magic got out of control,"

He nodded "I don't believe I've introduced everyone. I am Kennet Jodevsra. My wife is Lora and these are my two daughters Kady and Jassi,"

Two girls, one aged about 13 and the other 10, curtsied.

"My son's names are Petri and Seine. Seine is out hunting at the moment,"

Aram nodded

"Thank you for caring for me but I must go," Aram started to get up but he fell back to the bed

The older girl chuckled

"Kady stop laughing. There is nothing funny about this. Now Aram, your leg is broken,"

Aram sighed. He didn't need this. He had to leave.

"It should be healed by tomorrow at the latest. Now if you sleep it'll heal quicker," the woman, Lora said.

Aram suddenly felt sleepy and he slowly got back into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Back to Daine and Numair:

Daine and Numair went, hand in hand to find Mishnahn. Numair had said that the fastest way to find someone was with a focus. Mishnahn was glad to help and she got a spare key to Aram's rooms.

When they entered Daine was taken aback by the starkness of it; she'd never seen her son's rooms before and it seemed so empty, so lonely and cold.

Mishnahn explained that his room only appeared that way because he stuffed most things away.

Daine walked over to the set of draws, trying to find anything that might work as a focus.

The bottom draw contained shirts and beeches. The next one, underclothes. The top one held pens, papers, pictures and several books.

Daine pulled the drawer out and tipped it's contents onto the bed.

"Excuse me Mistress Sarrasri but do you think it's a bit inappropriate, searching through Aram's things?"

"Look Mishnahn, first don't start 'mistress Sarrasri'-ing me and second, I am trying to find my son," she snapped

Numair pulled open Aram's cupboard and found nothing but clothes and one box which he discovered more paper and books. He put that on the bed.

Mishnahn finally got up and helped Daine search through Aram's draws. She pulled a book off the pile. It was a plain black leather book. She opened it.

On the front page was a brilliant sketching of him with Daine. He was only little, maybe six. Daine was crouched behind him, hugging him around the waist. Their faces were alight with happiness. It was dated several years ago, when they were about ten.

She turned the page. There was a man, a tall man with dark hair and black eyes. He looked a lot like Numair. The man's arms were around Daine and Aram was balanced on his hip. The man was looking at Daine with such adoration and Daine was smiling like she had never seen her. It was titled "My Family. Or I wish it was" there were a few smudges down the bottom as if he'd cried while drawing it.

Beside each drawing was a journal entry, explaining why he drew it. The first 20 entries were about families. They were saying how alone he felt, wanting a father, wanting his mother to love him, just wanting happiness. To be like the families in those pictures.

The book ended and Mishnahn quickly brushed her tears away. She looked around. Daine had reduced his things to a small pile. Numair was also looking through a book. She noticed tears in his eyes.

She went and stood behind him. It was Aram's journal from when he was eight. He was saying how much he wished he could just run away and go find his Da. He was wishing he could start a new life as a street magician like his hero, Arram Draper.

His Ma had told him stories of this great magician, who had escaped from Carthak and the evil emperor Ozorne and how he found his way to Tortall where he lived as a street magician. Then the great Arram Draper worked for King Jon and he met a young girl with magic. They become teacher and student and the best of friends. It was Aram's favourite story. Later they finally became lovers and had lived happily ever after. In his book though Aram wrote:

_But people don't live happily ever after. And the story doesn't end there. It just goes on and on until something destroys the universe. We aren't just one story. We are many stories all woven together. Plus life would be boring if you married someone and then nothing ever happened._

Mishnahn put a comforting hand on Numair's shoulder. He jumped. She smiled weakly.

"Daine, look at this," he murmured and passed the book to her. Her brows knitted together in a frown and slowly tears formed in her eyes.

"I had no idea he was so unhappy," she whispered at last

"You think that's bad read this," Numair passed anther book to her. This one was heart wrenching. The pages were filled with his six year old writing. Each page was covered in tears. He wished he could run away. He wished he had a friend (Mishnahn had not met him yet). He wished people would stop calling him things like bastard, weirdo and son of a slut. He longed for his mother to love him. He ached for his father to come and help him with the hard university work.

They were all in tears by the time they reached the last book. It was this year's diary. Mishnahn had looked at it and she had read something she wasn't sure she hated. It said some things about his mother and father but then she started to enter the drawings. Some just her eyes, others her face. He wrote things saying, how he hoped no-one would ever read it but how when he saw her he'd feel all giddy. When she smiled his insides would melt.

Mishnahn knew what she was doing was wrong but she was captivated.

Aram was in love with her. He was saying things like, though he was only 14 he never had felt like this before.

She pocketed this diary. She wanted to confront him when the time was right. But what if it was just lust? She wasn't going to let herself get carried away. Besides she was already in a relationship with a boy named Antonio.

* * *

Snowsdale

Suddenly Daine looked up from Numair's arms.

"Mishnahn, is Aram still that unhappy?" she begged to know

"I'm not sure. He's good at hiding his feelings but yes he does seem _fairly_ happy now. But he's right," she suddenly felt such an anger towards the wildmage "You never paid him much attention. You just sat there wallowing in your own self pity that you failed to notice that you have a son who doesn't want much. He just wanted you to love him. But no you don't. Then Numair, begging your pardons, but he comes and it's like 'Our son is missing? That's alright, we can make another (AN: I thought you had a good point so I put that in-Narm's Briton 44) Mithros. Do you two even care about him? I can understand why he ran away with parents like you," she shouted

Numair stepped forward "Now, listen here-"

Mishnahn cut him off "No, it's about time _you_ two listened. He never did anything wrong. He doesn't really want to be a mage. He wants to be one of the Riders but no, Daine you want to get rid of him so you can work. He wants you to love him and to care for him. Are you aware that this is his first shapeshift since he was 12? Are you aware that he was in an accident and that you never came and saw him once? He has shapeshifted twice, excluding this time.

When was the last time you hugged him, Daine? He came back one night in a daze and when I asked him what was wrong he said 'she hugged me. And she said she loved me,' He was ecstatic for days. He shouldn't have to feel that. You should say you love him every time you see him.

For crying out loud, this is the first time you have ever seen his room. One day you two are gonna wake up and realise that he's grown up and that you've lost your son. You'll realise that he wants nothing to do with you.

But, actually that isn't going to happen and you know why Daine? Do you? It's because, despite the fact that you barely notice him, he thinks the world of you. He's always going on about how wonderful you are and despite the fact that he wants to be a Rider he's going to become a mage, just to make you proud,"

The whole time tears began to run down her's and Daine's face. Daine rushed out of the room.

"Bitch," Numair whispered at Mishnahn before going after his love

Mishnahn threw herself on Aram's bed and sobbed into the pillow. She breathed in the scent of his pillow. It was a soft musky smell with the slightest scent of passionflower and chamomile(Like my fave shampoo- Herbal essences)

She hugged it tightly and prayed that he wasn't dead. She soon fell asleep, tears still running down her face. (POOR MISHYtear)(dont diss her please. she is upset.)

* * *

When Aram woke again sun was streaming through a window. Snow had settled on a window pane.

"Hello," the little boy said. What was his name? Ah yes Petri.

"Hello," Aram replied "What day is this?"

"Iss the seventh day of September,"

SEPTEMBER!!! He'd left Tortall in august. He'd been gone nearly a month. He slowly got out of bed.

"Where you goin?"

"I have to return to Tortall. I ran away. I realise I've been foolish. I must return. My Ma will be worried,"

He wasn't really going back. He'd go somewhere else. He stood up. The room spun. He stood until it stopped.

Kady, the thirteen year old (I changed her age otherwise this won't fit with what I have planned) girl pranced in to the room

"Hello," she said warmly and blushed when she saw he was in naught but a nightshirt

"Hello. Um, am I allowed up yet?" He asked

"Yes. Mamma says your leg should be healed by now. And she also said I should give you these," She passed him some breeches, a blue shirt, a black fur lined coat and some brown leather boots.

She left so he could get changed and when he was decent she took him downstairs to a large room. She passed him a bowl of porridge which he ate gratefully. He was starving.

Kady seemed nervous at first but finally relaxed around him

"Do you want to see Snowsdale?" She inquired.

Aram thought about it for a minute. He knew that, while he might later, now he did _not_ want to go back to Tortall. He nodded. He wouldn't mind meeting the people who drove his mother out.

Kady grinned at him and they walked outside into the crisp cold air.

* * *

Aram liked Snowsdale. It was a peaceful little town, fairly well equipped. Everyone seemed to know everyone else. Kady introduced him to some of her friends and the important's. Her friends giggled when they met him and the head people of the village asked how Dane was, which surprised him. They seemed to have forgotten that they had tried to kill her and drove her into the wild.

When they got back to Kennet's house it was lunchtime and Aram was thinking about staying in the little town.

He doubted his Ma would ever suspect he was here. He wondered, sourly if she even knew he was gone. Mishnahn would know. He missed her but he wasn't going to go back to Tortall for just one girl.

_Yes, but she's one wonderful girl,_ argued his mind.

Shut up!! He told it and walked into the cottage.

****

**I think I've lost it puts head in hands I have no idea where the Aram thing is going. I know how it will end but it may not be what peeps like. **

**And Mishnahn, my little enthusiastist, has lost all enthusiasm SIGH**

**I need help. I'm having a writers block. This is what I'll do. In ya reveuiws put which one is best:**

**D/N and Mishy go to Snowsdale and finds Aram sucking the lips off Kady (He's pashing her, bone heads) Aram and Kady get married. Mishy gets pissed off (and pissed) and kills herself. Aram becomes depressed**

**This is what I think I'll do. D/N and Mishy go to Snowsdale and finds Arams pashing Kady. BUT......... he goes back to Tortall and D/N get married. Aram goes to the Riders as a mage**

**They all die coz some chick called Manhands(Nicola my friend) crushes them with her ginormus(massive)hands.(NOTE: I will not do this)**

**Any other suggestions

* * *

** Ardour (Not odour. Ardour. You know passion) 

Daine glared at Mishnahn and Mishnahn right back at her. Neither was happy the other was there, but they both desperately wanted to find Aram so they were forced to accompany each other on their quest to find the reckless son of the wildmage.

Numair was more on Daine's side but he wasn't as horrible to Mishnahn as Daine.

They had finally found a suitable focus to search for Aram; it was a feather from his first shape change to a black hawk.

Numair lay back on a tree, sweating and gasping when they set up camp. Mishnahn got a cloth and soaked it in the nearby river. She put it on his forehead. He opened a bloodshot eye and smiled.

"Thank-you," he croaked. She passed him a flask of water which he gulped. Daine came over and took over the job of caring for the mage.

Mishnahn wondered where her friend was as she collected wood for the fire. When she came back she saw that Daine and Numair were kissing passionately, Daine in Numair's lap. She glared at them and coughed; how could they be acting like teenagers when their son was missing. Their eyes snapped open and they disentangled themselves from each other sheepishly.

That night, after they had eaten, Daine crawled into Numair's bedroll. He surrounded them with several rocks that he had obviously spelled before hand (A/N: Remember he had just used a focus all day so his magic would be replenished if he slept. But with Daine in his bedroll I don't think he'd get much sleep anyway). Suddenly they could no longer be seen or heard.

Mishnahn turned her back on the lovers and she hugged herself, wishing it was Aram's arms wrapped so tightly around her.

A few lonely tears ran down her face as she fell asleep.

* * *

Aram couldn't believe this. Everyone in Snowsdale was acting as if they had never tried to kill his Ma. They acted as if she was just up the road and not driven to near death by these people.

But... despite all of this he was actually beginning to really like this little town. He was even considering staying.

But, inside there was an ache, like he had lost something very important. It was probably the fact that he had left his best friend without saying goodbye.

Or maybe because he had just found out whom his father was when he had run away and spoken very little to him.

But he found he barely missed his mother. She never showed any affection to him so it was if he was back at the university.

And he really liked Kady, but not as much as he liked Mishnahn

"Aram?" Kady asked him

"Huh?" he said stupidly

"You looked upset. That's all," she told him, her grey eyes worried

"Oh, I was just thinking," he claimed. She raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows and nodded

He sat down beneath a tree. For a spring night it was quite hot. She sat beside him. She loved his eyes. They were so dark, mysterious. At the moment the full moon was illuminated in them. She smiled at him. He looked at her and he mirrored her subtle smile and suddenly their faces were _very_ close. He noticed that she wasn't breathing. He wasn't either. His heart was fluttering like it did with Mishnahn.

He bent his head and lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers. A drunken man wolf-whistled at them. Without breaking away from the others lips they both gestured rudely which only caused him to laugh and call his friends over.

He brought his hand up to cup her cheek as he deepened the kiss. He wrapped an arm around the small of her back and pulled her close to his chest. She wrapped his arms around his neck.

Their hearts raced and finally they pulled away, unable to trust themselves with the lustful feelings of lust inside their bodies.

He looked into her blue eyes and brushed a stray curl of corn silk blonde hair off her forehead. He went back to her soft lips. They kissed gently before they became aware of how many drunkards had gathered around them and were jeering. They pulled away and slowly got up and walked hand in hand back to Kennet's cottage.

* * *

Mishnahn had never felt so alone. They had been trying to find Aram for nearly three weeks now; he had been gone for 5 now. By the looks of it they were going to Galla. Each night she would curl up and weep, wishing she had her friend back. She didn't care if he didn't love her. She just wanted to have him back so they could complain about the growing workload at university, laugh at the fact that Daine and Numair were now ardent lovers and plan new tricks to play on Jerel, his friends and the university masters.

But he wasn't here. She was alone. She swirled the water with her feet.

Daine seemed to have gotten over her anger at Mishnahn now that, one; she and Numair were having a good time at night (GROSS! A/N: I read in a magazine that having a: ahem: relationship can make you... happier) and that they were trying to find Aram just added to the wild mages joy.

"Mishnahn," came the soft tenor voice of Numair behind her

"Yes?"

He supported himself on the tree. He looked slightly grey and his eyes, the eyes so like Aram's, were weary but filled with a softness that showed the sweetness in him

"I just thought you should know that we are very close to him now. We might find him by tomorrow evening,"

"Really?"

He nodded and she helped him back to the camp, trying not to feel too hopeful.

* * *

Aram and Kady were kissing passionately in the garden in the late afternoon. Aram liked kissing her. She was a good kisser. But... despite the fact that he liked her lot he couldn't help but feel as if he was cheating on Mishnahn. He knew he shouldn't feel that way because she was sleeping with Antonio but it still felt wrong.

Kady felt his hesitation and lack of attention and tried to get it back. She got it alright. She led him back into her room. She locked the door and closed the curtains. He looked at her with confused eyes.

She sat on the bed and kissed him again. The kisses got VERY passionate. Soon their shirts were gone and they were lying on the bed kissing like lovers, fumbling with the others clothes.

_What about Mishnahn?_ Asked his conscious

He pushed the voice away and surrendered himself to the passion and pleasure.

Kady snuggled, content in her sleep, into Aram's sweaty shoulder.

There was a knock at the door, waking her up

"Kady?" came her mothers' voice "Have you seen Aram?"

"Uh, yes,"

The door was unlocked with her mother's silver flamed magic and her mother strode in, followed by a tall dark man who was holding the hand of a much younger woman with smoky brown curls and a teen girl with red hair and devilish green eyes followed after the obvious lovers.

"Weiryn's horns, what did you two do?" Lora yelled when she saw the couple, though once she saw the discarded clothes she knew _exactly_ what they had done.

Aram stirred to find Lora, Mishnahn, his mother and his father staring at him and the girl he had just lost his virginity to.

**

* * *

**

**Find out if Aram will go back to Tortall.**

**Will Daine, Numair and Aram be a happy family?**

**Well, don't ask me I don't know. You'll have to review so I will update. NOTE: I want to reach 17 reviews before I update **

**So see the pretty purple button. Click it and write something nice.**

**Mishnahn can be pronounced any way but I say : Mish-narn or Mish-nen or Mish-nann. It doesn't matter as long as you know who it is (that's what my Nana, (my little hee, hee, hee. Rubbing it in, sorry luv, helper) says)**

****


	2. Next part

**_One Night in Carthak Changed Everything  
_**  
**_IM BACK!!!! But I'm not better than ever. This story has been really hard and i have been tring hard to make it good, but, it won't work. Mehh, here is the next chapter and, I only put in i need 17 reveiws so i could get out of it. But... You brilliant people gave me 17 reveiws so i HAD to continue. I cannot promise this will be good or make sense or anything. But i can try... _**

**_Whatever this chpter number is:_**

Aram stared wide eyed at who he saw, leaning in the doorway. He went red and pulled the blankets over his head. But then he pushed them back down.

Lora yelled at Kady. He felt her tremble and wrapped an arm around her waist. He looked at his family. Daine was gaping, still in awe of what he had done; Numair had a knowing grin on his face; Mishnahn was smiling in a minxish way.

'This looks fairly familiar' she mouthed. He blushed and ginned. He had once walked in on her and Antonio. Things were getting quite heavy. So heavy in fact that she lay on the bed beneath him, their torso's completely bare. He'd blushed and never entered Mish's room without knocking. As Lora continued to verbally assault Kady, Daine threw Aram's clothes at him and she pulled Mish (Writing Mishnahn is getting a pain in the hem, hem) and Numair from the bedroom.

Aram pulled his shirt on and Lora yelled at him to get out. He did so and ran down the stairs, tucking his shirt in. when he entered the small clean kitchen he and his 'rescuers' stared awkwardly until Mish swore and threw her arms around him "oh Aram." She whispered. That broke the ice and Daine flung her arms around the prodigal son; Numair stood back, looking nervous but still smiled.

Aram met Numair, his father's eyes, and he realised he was completely wrong running away and scaring everyone. He smiled and Numair's face brightened and his grin broadened. He knew that Aram accepted him. He grasped Aram's hand and they both smiled.

'Help me.' he mouthed. Numair laughed when he realised what he meant. Mishnahn pinned his arms to his sides and Daine was nearly choking the tall adolescent and was kissing his face all over in relief.

He went and said "Daine, he's in one piece. I think."

Daine and Mish pulled back sheepishly. But then went and hugged him again.

"Ma, Mish, Numair. I am _really _sorry for scaring you like that. I didn't mean to. It was just the shock and I was confused and I hope you can forgive me_." _Aram apoligised.

"It's alright. As long as you're alright. And you're coming back to Tortall." Said Daine

Aram rubbed his elbow, looking at he ground. "Uh, I'm not really sure that I want to."

Daine, Numair and Mish's faces fell. "What? Why?"

"Well, it's hard to explain, but I don't feel as if I belong."

"Aram, you have to come back. Tortall is your home."

"How? How has it ever been a home to me?" He stared deep into everyone's eyes. They all averted their own eyes.

"Aram, can I talk to you?" came Lora's angry voice upstairs. Aram glanced at the people in the kitchen and raced upstairs.

* * *

"Aram, is this true what Kady is claiming? You had no idea that she and you were going to do this?"

"I wasn't planning on it, no. But it happened. We can't change it. And I don't regret it." He said boldly

"Aram, sit down." She snapped. He obeyed promptly.

She softened "So you don't regret it? Either of you?"

They shook their heads.

She sighed. "I do think you are both too young, but, it's your bodies and as long as you don't ever regret it, I guess I'll just have to accept it. But tht doesn't mean you'll go unpunished."

They nodded mutely.

"Oh and Aram, are you going to return to Tortall with your parents?"

"Those are your parents?" Kady asked

"Yes, they are my parents and the girl is my best friend Mishnahn, or Mish. I need to think if I want to return to Tortall."

Lora nodded and she and Aram left Kady to dress.

* * *

When they got into the kitchen, Numair and Mish were arguing about a spell.

"Ma, Numair, Mish, I would like a week to think about whether to return to Tortall or not."

Daine looked slightly crestfallen but then nodded.

"Aram all I can say is: I'm glad we found you and that you're aright."

* * *

That's it for today. I Told you i was having troubles. Sry....


	3. Last Part

**_One Night in Carthak Changed Everything  
LAST CHAPTER:_**

**_GAHH!!! MAKE UP YOUR MINDS!!! Some of you say that the rating should be higher and then some say it should be lower!!! I Give UP!!!. I'm keeping this rating!!!_**

**_Sorry this has taken a little while but SOMEONE reported my Funfunfun and I got kicked off. Well, ptui to you because I didn't have anything to load anyway so mehh sticks tongue out I Don't know who you are, but please don't read my stories. You may not like it, but others do. _**

**_To all you NICE people, I am sorry about this chapter. I did it Half/ ad. BUt I REALLY had to finish it.

* * *

_**Aram sighed as he drank his drink of diluted ale. He had spent the last week thinking about whether to return to or not Tortall. He hadn't gone any further than kissing with Kady since he had gone to bed with her. 

Mish was ecstatic at seeing him again and they had sat up talking each night. She desperately wanted him to go back to Tortall.

And he was now thinking he might go back. At first he had thought 'NO!!!' Now he wasn't so sure. Numair and he had spoken many times and Aram understood everything that had happened. He now liked Numair and was thinking he might be able to play the father figure, after so long.

And then his MA!!! She didn't seem to be the same woman. She had spoken to him and said she wanted to be a better parent to him and if he returned to Tortall he could join the Riders. He knew she was bribing him but it was a damn good bribe!!! She actually, slowly, started paying him attention. He knew she wouldn't become a wonderful parent overnight. But she was slowly getting there. She had given him more attention in the last week than she had in the past 5 years.

And though he really liked Kady, he was a commitment guy. And he just couldn't picture himself spending the rest of his life in Galla with her.

He groaned and hit his head on the table.

Mish looked at him funnily and said "What was that for?"

When she saw Aram in that bed, she knew she should have felt hurt. But she wasn't. And strangely enough she still hadn't felt hurt or jealous.

She had then realised that it was true she loved him, but it was only platonic love, with maybe a teeny weeny bit of longing for passion in it. She couldn't help but feel relieved

Aram took his head off the table and looked at her, frowning "This is so confusing. I don't want to go, but I don't want to stay either. Why can't there be a perfect middle?"

"Because it's life, and life does that. Look Aram, I don't want to pressure you, but I would love for you to return with us. But also, I think you should make a decision that would be good in the long run. As long as you don't ever regret it, you have made the right decision."

Aram thought about it. What did he want? What did he _really_ want?

"I'll go. I'll go back to Tortall." He whispered at last.

Mish looked at him, trying not to let her hope rise. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. She grinned and threw her arms around him in happiness (and friendship).

* * *

Aram mounted Mercurio, a large strawberry roan gelding, one of Cloud's offspring. Kady stared at him, tears running down her face. Daine and Numair were already on their horses and Mishnahn on hers. Kady held her arms up to him and he embraced her one last time. Their lips met gently.

"I'm so sorry Kady." Aram whispered as they broke away.

"Me too. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Kady pulled out of his arms and her elder brother, Seine, wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Come on Aram." Numair said softly.

They slowly started moving out. Aram looked back at Kady. Tears were flowing from her eyes like a silent waterfall. He took a brave, shaky breath and waved. He turned around and he didn't look back. The icy autumn wind shuddered through his cloak, making him shiver.

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be alright Aram. I promise." Mish said and she saw tears glimmering in his eyes.

"I did belong, just a little. No-one was normal. So I fit in."

"But you belong in Tortall. You have people who love you there. Snowsdale will always be a part of you and you can always return. And remember: you're joining the Riders in March. They may go thee one day."

She passed her handkerchief to him and he wiped his eyes. He looked at her and they grinned.

"Oi!! Aram! Mish! I'll race you to the top of that rise." Shouted Daine. They raced to her, the melted snow splashing their legs. They got over the rise, Daine an inch behind Numair; Aram and Mishnahn tied a foot after.

"Look," Numair pointed out "We're back. Welcome home Aram."

As Aram scanned the horizon and he thought, 'I'm home. Home? Will it ever _be_ home? I guess only Mithros knows. And I'll have to wait a long time to discover if it is.' He smiled at his father. He was ready to face whatever was thrown at him now. He had a father and a mother who seemed to care for him at long last. And he had the best friend he could ask for. He could face anything and everyone.

"Let's go home." Daine said, finally showing the teenager she'd been 15 years ago, the side only Numair knew. They kicked the horses into a trot.

* * *

**_What a corny ending. But it's an ending and that's all that matters. I did this kinda h/a but I want to get to work on the sequel._**

_**If you would like to know what happens with Daine, Aram, Mish and Numair, you will have to read the sequel. It only has a bit of Daine and Numair. It's a follow up on Mish and Aram.**_

**_Please don't flame me. Insane werewolf luva may not mind but I DO!!! Fire is dangerous and you wouldn't want to put me in any danger would you bats eyelashes_**


End file.
